De médecin militaire à babysitter avec options
by Allteas
Summary: John s'interroge. Quel est son véritable métier?


Bonjour à tous!

Bienvenue sur ce troisième OS de ma composition. Nous sommes allés du fluffy à la deathfic, retournons donc nous revigorer de guimauves!

Disclaimer : L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

John Watson ne sait pas s'il doit en rire ou en pleurer, mais diagnostiquer des rhumes, prescrire des dolipranes, prendre des tensions et procéder à des touchers rectaux, est devenu plus un hobby qu'un métier. Un hobby payé, certes moins que s'il s'installait définitivement dans un cabinet au lieu d'alterner entre les remplacements de congés maternité et d'arrêts maladies, mais payé tout de même. La partie relaxante de ses semaines, celle qui lui insuffle un peu de normalité, de repos, en fait. C'est rafraîchissant de vacciner un bébé qui commence à pleurer avant même que l'aiguille n'entre en scène ou de tester les réflexes d'un petit vieux arthrosé. Non, bon, d'accord, c'est horrible. Les cris des enfants lui vrillent le crâne et la lenteur du genou des papys qui finit par tressauter bien trop tard lui rappelle qu'il aura déjà quarante ans l'été prochain. Mais au moins, il se lève le matin pour prendre le métro et saluer les collègues provisoires qu'il parvient toujours à se mettre dans la poche à chaque nouveau remplacement. Il ne reste pas enfermé H24 au 221B Baker Street.

Il pourrait devenir fou, aussi fou que l'autre habitant de l'appartement. Car c'est là son véritable métier, en réalité. Il tempère l'homme dont il partage le logement et, plus ou moins accessoirement, la vie. John Watson est babysitter. D'un gosse de trente-cinq ans, arrogant, brillant, insupportable, charismatique, caractériel, magnifique, qui déteste la carotte sous toutes ses formes et les gens, nommé Sherlock Holmes. Le Capitaine John Hamish Watson, médecin-militaire de carrière, cinquième fusillé de Northumberland, est en réalité babysitter. Qui ne se fait même pas payer, en plus. Il aurait vraiment dû considérer plus longuement la proposition de Mycroft avant de refuser...

John doit nourrir Sherlock, doit le mettre au lit quand il estime que Sherlock n'a pas dormi depuis trop longtemps. Il doit parfois même le laver. Car autant Sherlock présente-t-il bien, porte-t-il toujours des habits propres fraîchement repassés, se parfume-t-il de cette eau de Cologne subtile mais parfaitement hors de prix, se brosse-t-il systématiquement les dents, autant ne s'embête-t-il pas à faire trempette régulièrement pendant ses enquêtes. Un autre point encore, John accompagne Sherlock sur ses enquêtes, ce qui est en fait l'équivalent de la crèche pour le génie...

Voilà donc le vrai boulot à temps plein de John Watson. S'occuper de son compagnon. Mais prendre soin de la personne que l'on aime n'est pas supposé être un labeur, lui dirions-nous. Et il nous répondrait que nous avons raison. Car à aucun moment, pas une seule seconde, John Watson n'a considéré tout cela comme une corvée.

John aime s'installer dans le canapé, une fois la nuit tombée, les recouvrir tous deux d'un plaid polaire -même l'été-, une assiette dans une main et deux fourchettes dans l'autre. John aime saisir Sherlock, un bras derrière le dos et l'autre sous les genoux quand il se sent d'humeur romantique, le jeter approximativement sur son épaule -la droite, celle qui n'a pas reçu la balle, celle sur laquelle il peut encore compter malgré qu'il soit gaucher- quand Sherlock est désagréable, ou le traîner à même le parquet quand sa journée s'est révélée trop exténuante pour jouer les gaillards de vingt ans, pour le fourrer sous la couette, en lui ayant au préalable ôté toute couche de tissu, et l'y rejoindre -et se réveiller avec une pieuvre ronflante enroulée autour de lui en lieu et place de son amant le lendemain matin. John aime s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire fumante -Sherlock ne se lave qu'avec de l'eau beaucoup trop chaude- et masser de ses doigts badigeonnés de shampoing haut-de-gamme le cuir chevelu du brun qui fait semblant de bouder, tel le foutu matou pacha irrésistible qu'il est -John se dit parfois qu'il pourrait l'entendre ronronner en s'attardant sur ses tempes si Sherlock ne s'échinait pas autant à feindre l'irritation.

Et John aime plus que tout parcourir Londres à deux heures du matin, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, sentir l'adrénaline inonder ses veines, ses jambes brûler, ses poumons aussi. Il aime plus que tout sentir le poids rassurant du Browning coincé à l'arrière de sa ceinture, entendre Sherlock lui reprocher sa lenteur alors que ses longues jambes augmentent toujours un peu plus la distance entre eux -distance qui provoque toujours de micros crises cardiaques chez John quand le génie tourne à l'angle d'une rue et qu'il ne le voit plus l'espace de deux secondes. John aime plus que tout-

Enfin, plus que tout, c'est vite dit. Le sexe est bon aussi. Parce que quitte à jouer les babysitters pour ce grand dadais irascible et splendide, autant profiter des options. Mais même sans ces options, John se serait plus que volontiers acquitté de ces diverses tâches. Car John Watson est fou amoureux de ce connard invétéré nommé Sherlock Holmes. Et selon lui -et cet avis n'est pas partagé par grand monde-, John Watson est le plus chanceux des hommes car ses « Je t'aime » perpétuels trouvent leur réponse sous la forme de « Je sais » couplés d'un sourire trop craquant pour être humain.

* * *

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


End file.
